Shiki-Ouji
Shiki-Ouji is a demon in the series. History The Shikiouji (or Shiki-Ouji) is an exceptionally powerful type of Shikigami that could only be summoned as a servant by the most elite of those that practiced the mystical arts of Ying-Yang. It could be used to scare away demons that cause sickness and to ward off disasters to its master. The Shikiouji's basic nature is said to be very close to that of an Oni and is thus very ferocious, making it very dangerous for average mystics to attempt to summon it. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jaki Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Brute Race *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' They first appear during the Manikin massacre in random encounters in the Mifunashiro and Asakusa areas. Shiki-Ouji can also be found within the Mantra HQ and can be surmised to be a follower of Yosuga. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Sid Davis summons Shiki-Ouji immediately after he is defeated by the protagonist in Kitayama University. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Shiki-Ouji reappears a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the leg form (female growth path), and costs 300 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Summoned by Ogami at an altar in Ichigaya Camp after she sacrifices several Innocents. ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Shiki-Ouji is summoned on Thursday by the party to aid them against Arcturus. However upon unsealing him they have to battle him. He creates three copies of himself to aid him in battle, with two teleporting to the other side of the party. Each Shiki-Ouji is joined by two Shikigami. Whenever a Shiki-Ouji is defeated in battle, a living Shiki-Ouji will sacrifice one of their Shikigami to revive the Shiki-Ouji and both of its Shikigami. After the battle Yamato captures Shiki-Ouji and turns the demon into an app for his phone, allowing them to bypass Arcturus physical defense. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' |Effect5= Navi Remove all Binds and ailments. (Party) |Level5= 64 |Skill6= Tousatsujin |Cost6= 135 HP |Effect6= A heavy Cut + Ice attack. (1 enemy) |Level6= 65 |Skill7= Ice Wall |Cost7= 16 SP |Effect7= Raise Ice resistance for 3 turns. (Party) |Level7= 66 }} ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Starting from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the original design of Shiki-Ouji from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner has been transferred to Shikigami, and instead receives a brand new design. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons